Children love bubbles and the bubble makers that are used to create them. At least as far as children are concerned, there is a general understanding that the more bubbles that are made and the quicker they are made, the better the bubble maker. Simple members that produce bubbles by loading the members with a bubble solution and blowing through the members with air from a person's mouth are well known. Furthermore, certain types of automated bubble producing devices, such as bubble producing guns, are also known. However, with conventional bubble producing devices it is typical that when more than one bubble is produced at a time via different bubble producing members, those bubbles adhere to one another so that the various different bubbles become indistinguishable from one another as they float away from the bubble maker. It may be desirable to be able to view many different bubbles formed simultaneously without those bubbles adhering to one another as they float away from the bubble maker. Thus, a need exists for an apparatus for generating bubbles which overcomes the above-noted deficiencies.